Trials
Trials is located at the lower right of the screen and it is represented by small Kuuko icon. These trials are equivalent to daily and weekly quests in some games and is updated daily 00:00 server time and in weekly maintenance respectively. These Trials are simple and easy to do but there are some subjugations that needed to be unlocked in order to get the specified monster or garden ornaments. You can always refer to this wiki where you can find said monsters and garden ornaments. Daily The Daily Trials are consist of 6 categories. Name of Quest Description Possible Rewards Monster Collector Collect different monster cards every day *Pattern of Basic Race x1 *Pattern of Elite Race x1 *Small Orb Garden Collector Collect different ornaments/items every day *Brush of Unity x1 *Brush of Maturity x1 *Bottle of God Wine x3 *AP Recovery Pill x2 *AP Recovery Pill - Low x1 *Silver x1000 Push Forward Deal 5000 total damage (in battle) every day *Brush of Training x1 Healing Spree Heal 500 damage (in battle) every day *Brush of Training x1 Level Love Level up Shikihime 30 times every day *Gold x100 Unity Love Perform unity of Shikihime 5 times every day *Brush of Training - Low x1 *Apricot x3 *Cherry x1 *Yuzu x1 Weekly The Weekly Trials are consist of 7 categories. Name of Quest Description Rewards The Invisible Tower Clear 500 floors every week *Silver Ticket x1 Monster Collector+ You need to finish at least 1 Monster Collector Daily Trial and collect 1-2 set of Monster Cards *Pattern of Rare Race x1 Unity Master You need to finish at least 1 Unity Love Daily Trial and Unite 1-2 specified Himes *Apricot x3 *Cherry x2 *Yuzu x1 |- Pandemonium Master Clear Pandemonium (Demon) X times every week *300 Killing Stones Fire Offering* Trade 10 Fire Elements for 1 Brush of Fire *Brush of Fire x1 Gold Offering* Trade 10 Gold Elements for 1 Brush of Gold *Brush of Gold x1 Earth Offering* Trade 10 Earth Elements for 1 Brush of Earth *Brush of Earth x1 Water Offering* Trade 10 Water Elements for 1 Brush of Water *Brush of Water x1 Note* it may be confusing at first to figure out just how the 'offering' quest works. It's simple really: just use your Spirit of Five Elements that you get from the Shrine of Mage and use your Trade Quest to turn these into the prefered 'offering' ... you must repeat the quest 10 times. You must not use these brushes on a hime but collect them and then turn them in via the Weekly Trial. ''' '''See also notes below to see if this is really a good option to complete or not. Notes Important Note Trading 10 elements just for 1 elemental brush (+3) is equivalent to sacrificing one Elite hime for the same elemental brush (+3) with only 1 element. So unless Elite himes are harder to come by it is suggested not to complete these trials if you sacrifice many himes and don't have the extra elements to spare. (Tip: You get x10 elements a day = 70 elements a week - 40 from these trials = 30 left over to sacrifice himes each week. For Events doubling the daily element drops, you would be left with 100 elements after these trials to use that week.) Sometimes you may encounter a glitch where the trials you've done right after the daily reset isn't listed as completed before you open the Trials page for the first time after the daily reset that day. This glitch is inconsistent and will only happen occasionally. Category:Discontinued